


Of Love and Happiness

by Darth_Cannizard



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Established Relationship, Evil Space Husbands, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Cannizard/pseuds/Darth_Cannizard
Summary: „It’s no one’s concern what you are wearing under your uniform,“ says Ren in all of his adorable grumpyness.Companion piece to "Of Love and Bravery"





	Of Love and Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and constructive criticism are always welcome. See any mistakes? - Please point them out to me. Want to tell me I'm a genius? - You're welcome ;)

Of Love and Happiness

 

„This is clearly against regulation!“ says Hux in a high pitched voice and points an acusatory forefinger at the guilty inanimate objects laying on the bed in the Supreme Leader’s magnificent bedroom on board of the _Finalizer_.

 

„It’s no one’s concern what you are wearing under your uniform,“ says Ren in all of his adorable grumpyness.

 

„I am Grand Marshal, Ren, and as such an example for everyone in the First Order and these boxer briefs are neither black, grey, nor white...but,” Hux looks closer at the four objects and images of republican degeneration „light grey and pink, blue, and light grey and green.“ Hux is beside himself. And the pyjama is…there are no words for it in Hux’s vocabulary. It’s far too soft and fluffy. “There is no chance I will put this atrocity on!” He stomps his foot.

 

„I am the Supreme Leader of the First Order,” says Ren and his voice has gone glacial “and your husband, and this is a clear order, obey me or face the firing squad!” Hux looks offended, he glares at Ren with venom and then he rolls his eyes.

 

„Fine,“ says Hux in a snappish tone and goes into the adjoining fresher.

 

To Ren’s astonishment he still has his uniform on when he comes out of it a few minutes later. Ren questioningly raises a brow.

 

And Hux smirks. Triumphantly.

 

He slowly opens the jacket and lets it slide down his arms to pool behind him on the floor. Ren stands up from the bed he was sitting on. Hux opens the fly and there is it! The grey-pink underwear! Next follows the undershirt. Shiny dog tags on Hux’s pearly white skin. Long, pale and freckled arms. Smooth muscles. A soft belly. Ren cannot breathe. He tries to swallow. Without success. So instead he falls to his knees before Hux, catches his wrists to prevent his husband from lowering the jodphurs and then he presses a kiss to Hux’s belly, slightly above the fabric. And when he rises a short while later, he is met by a pair of hungry lips. “Fuck me,” Hux whispers between the kisses and then they stumble to the bed.

 

Afterwards, when all is done and moaned, they lay together in bed. Hux is deeply asleep. He lies half on the back, half on his side and breathes softly. Ren watches him sleep, proped up on his arm. Hux is wearing the new white pyjama. He is so very beautiful, vulnerable and Ren’s heart is bursting full of a sweet sort of pain and his love for Hux knows no boundaries and no end. Ren is thankful destiny allowed him to reach this point, every part of his life’s path like a piece in a puzzle, leading to this very moment: his childhood, the destruction of Luke`s Jedi school and the flight, joining the Dark Side, then the First Order, Snoke, becoming Supreme Leader - without all of this he would have never met Hux, they would never have married. They would have been enemies, standing on opposite sides of the war. Destined to hate and kill each other.

 

Ren moves closer, combs back a few loose strands of Hux’s fiery hair, cups his face and reverently kisses him on the forehead. Hux smiles and murmurs something indistinctly, but he doesn’t wake up. And so Ren closes his own eyes, full of content and lets sleep take him. It’s warm, the bed is soft, everything is quiet, only the humming of the Finalizer – their home - all around them. It’s safe. Hux is laying  peaceful in Ren’s arms. This is absolute happiness.


End file.
